Doves, Gardens, Allergies, And A Broken Bed?
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: A fic done after a challenge issued by BloomingViolets.... -grins- Summary inside


**Doves, Gardens, Allergies, And A Broken Bed?  
****By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 14, 2005

**Summary:** Who needs luck when you've got each other?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, wish I did.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating: **I'd say T or M  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **-- grins -- BloomingViolets has challenged me to another fic. This one needed to include doves, a garden, Sky's allergies and buying a new bed – grins -- this is going to be interesting.

**AN2: **Gotta love live inspiration! Thanks to Aly and Chris for Syd and Sky!

**Dedicated To:** BloomingViolets, here's some Syd/Sky fluff for ya!

--

"I think a garden wedding was a bad idea," Jack whispered to Bridge as the pair watched Sky sneeze for the millionth time. "He's not gonna make it through the ceremony without sneezing a million more times."

Bridge merely shrugged and adjusted his tie again. Sky had been a nervous wreck all morning – he'd gotten up late, had forgotten the rings and his cuff links on his dresser, he'd been coughing and sneezing like no tomorrow, and on top of it all, he still had a hang over from their wild night out the night before for his bachelor party.

"Maybe he's allergic to commitment?" Jack suggested.

"You're a dead man, Landors," Sky hissed even as he sneezed again. "Damn, I wish I had a cold tablet."

Jack and Bridge laughed. "Sky, you've taken three already, I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet," Jack teased, but quieted as the music began and the flower girl, Syd's cousin Renee, Syd's best friend from grade school, Monica, and Z, walked down the isle.

The guys watched Sky's face light up and his sneezing stop as soon as Sydney came into view. The Pink Ranger looked breathtaking dressed in the empire-waist princess wedding gown, her face and blonde curls covered by a veil.

"Who knew all it would take was Syd to distract him?" Jack whispered into Bridge's ear, making the best man crack up.

"Dearly beloved…"

--

Sydney smiled brightly as she watched the doves that were released at the end of the ceremony. It had been her mother's idea to have them, as the elder of the Drew women said they were a sign of peace and new beginnings and would bring new luck to Sydney and Sky in their life together.

The former Pink Ranger had to grin, knowing she and Sky didn't need luck. After everything they'd been through to get to this point, they no longer needed luck, they simply needed each other.

It had been just over four years ago that they, along with Z, Jack and Bridge had defeated Gruumm and his minions. It had been a long year, that battle with Gruumm, and there had been not only a lot of casualties among the ranks of the Academy, there had been a lot of upheavals all around, including Sydney and Sky realizing just how much they cared for one another when they both thought they wouldn't live to see another day.

Sydney knew it hadn't been long after their final battle as Rangers that Sky had decided enough was enough and that he wasn't going to lose her. She had fond memories of that first year the former Blue Ranger had spent wooing her. Long walks in the park, trips to the beach, romantic dinners for two, the trip at Christmas to the mountains, the camping trip over his birthday, but one of the most memorable moments that stuck out for her was her last birthday.

Sky had made reservations at a small, little French Bistro on the outskirts of New Tech City. A limo had picked her up from the Academy and taken her home to change before taking her to the restaurant. Sky had joined her about ten minutes after she'd arrived and they'd had a romantic, candlelight dinner for two, and then had gone out on the terrace and had danced for a few songs.

Sky had driven them home after that, and when they'd entered their bedroom, Sydney remembered she'd felt like she'd stopped breathing. Their bedroom was decorated in wall to ceiling Roses and Rose petals; they were everywhere.

Sydney remembered Sky had taken her in his arms and they'd danced to the c.d. he'd put on until the passion between them had flared so brightly that they had given in to its demands. The former Pink Ranger blushed now, remembering how they'd made sweet, passionate love that had only increased in its wildness until there had been a resounding crack that echoed in their room the moment they'd found release in each other.

They were so wild they had broken the supports on their bed. She could laugh about it now, Sydney thought, but it had been mortifying when it had actually happened. Sky had laughed so hard and fallen off the bed, while she had continued to lay under the covers, the mattress slanted so that the foot of it was touching the floor.

"What has you looking so hot and bothered?" a warm voice whispered in her ear as large hands wrapped around her waist, coming to rest over her stomach.

Sydney smiled and looked over her right shoulder to see her husband's face resting there. "I was just thinking about my birthday," Syd told him softly, watching the blush spread across his face. "You know, I still can't believe we broke the bed."

Sky chuckled and then nuzzled the side of her neck. "I can't either, but it sure was fun the next night when we got to try out the new bed."

The former Pink Ranger remembered shopping for their new bed. She had told every salesperson they talked to they didn't want a wooden bed, they wanted a wrought iron one, that way they wouldn't have to worry about it breaking. She'd never seen so many guys blush in her life, Sky included, as she did that day.

Suddenly, a wicked thought popped into Syd's head. Grinning, she asked softly, "You think we can try and break the bed tonight?"

The inside joke was not lost on Sky, who laughed loud enough to draw attention. Standing up straight, Sky spun Sydney around so that she was facing him and locked his arms around her. "Babe, I'd be more than happy to go along with that," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as Sydney laughed and leaned up to wrap her arms around him, their lips meeting in a gentle and loving kiss.


End file.
